


男朋友硬不起来怎么办

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Genre: 何尚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 前作的一个后续灵感来自一位老师但是我很不想艾特她沙雕到一定境界的憨批文学都是假车
Relationships: 何九华 尚九熙 - Relationship
Kudos: 134





	男朋友硬不起来怎么办

知乎比以往来得更早一些。尚九熙打开这个看似正经的APP，在输入栏打上“硬不起”三个字的时候，还是承受不住心理巨大的压力，臊红了脸飞快删除，顺便又把这个APP整个卸载了。

呸，什么pe东西，好话没几句，全是没有挂牌证明的专家学者分享今天上厕所的时候新编的故事，一到关键时刻，还不如百度靠谱呢。

何九华还在浴室，估计也快出来了，尚九熙急得满头大汗，挠着头就差直接薅头发下来了，一想到同队某位宋姓队友却又觉着心里警铃大作，自己必然不能步其后尘，故拍拍自己的头算是安抚头发，让他们好好呆在头皮上，千万想不开来个肉体与地面的碰撞，头发爽了，他尚九熙该哭了。他深吸一口气，转而把手往裤裆里伸进去一顿上下其手，然后又垂头丧气摊在床上，把身体摆成一个大字，绝望地发现自己今天不知道为什么就是硬不起来。

尚九熙寻思自己也没有那方面隐疾，前几天跟何九华一块儿互相给对方上点儿手活的时候还好好的，这段时间吃得好睡得好，也不曾有过什么疾病或是意外，怎么唯独今天硬不起来呢？

他俩交往许久，却一直没有在床事再往前进一步，前一阵有心来一次肉体与肉体的碰撞却因为进不去而令人扼腕叹息，最后还是不了了之。忙了一阵终于有那么几天时间休息，何九华百般暗示，尚九熙也咬牙点头，两人下定决心今天一定要把事儿办了。

有了上次的尴尬经历这次两人都十足地小心，分头做准备一点儿也不敢怠慢。下午就开始紧张，何九华出门去买个东西都一步三回头地瞧尚九熙，尚九熙站在玄关抱着人脑门儿亲一口蘑菇盖儿，完了支支吾吾说别忘了买那什么啊。

知道，知道。何九华连声应道，他怎么可能忘呢，不如说他这趟出去就是冲着买套和润滑去的，按捺不住心里的期待又不好意思说，捱到饭点才出去，假托是要出去买点吃的，其实食物都已经成了次要，何九华之心，恨不得该路人皆知。

他乐颠颠地走了，留下尚九熙红着脸在家挠墙，躲进浴室脱了裤子拿出一套瞒着何九华网购的小工具，对着说明书开始处理自己的身体，什么清洁啦，润滑啦，按部就班地一点一点研究。

尚九熙眼神不怎么好，又不肯戴眼镜，眯着眼睛瞧说明书，活像八十岁老太太读报纸——如果不忽略光着的下半身的话。背对镜子把臀部稍微提起，一只腿跪在浴缸沿上，尽力把腿支开，尚九熙回头一看镜子羞耻得手都跟着抖起来，捂脸无声尖叫问自己到底在干什么，质问完还是老老实实放松身体，把那些小东西往后面塞，感受水流慢慢滑进甬道，像宣告死亡的水滴钟，无情把他的羞耻心按在地上摩擦。

他找到了为何上次何九华进不去的原因，一是因为紧张绷得太紧，二是大约没找对角度，三是前戏并不充分，知乎说……怎么又是这个，搞得像给这个破应用打广告一样，某乎说，前戏的时候先释放一次会比较便于身体放松，也会更好放松，上回那次光想着怎么进去了，结果适得其反，这次一定要总结经验教训，一步步按照标准流程，一定不会有错。

尚九熙把这条截了图，给自己处理完又跑去卧室铺了个床，床垫换了软一点的，床单换了个好洗的深色，就忍着体内滑腻的不适坐着等何九华回来。晚饭也有讲究，辣的不能吃，太硬的菜不能吃，何九华假模假式弄了一盘蔬菜沙拉说是清理肠胃，又整了点儿红酒一人一杯只当烘托一下浪漫气氛。酒足饭饱两个人前脚后脚去洗澡，尚九熙先洗完，回房等着何九华弄完，这个时候想起某乎上的提示来了，遂决定先给自己来一发只当放松，却不料悲剧就在此时悄然无声降临，他居然硬不起来。

尚九熙在这里干着急，何九华却毫不知情，从浴室出来一路火花带闪电只往床上扑，关上门，按灭了灯，他热情喊了句来吧宝贝儿，顺势就把尚九熙按在身下亲，唇齿相融让尚九熙也暂时忘了那倒霉的事儿，全身心投入这场来之不易的情事中。

耳朵、喉结、胸口是尚九熙最为敏感的三个地方，虽然没有正式上过本垒，但没吃过猪还没见过猪跑么……不是，没干过还没亲过摸过吗？何九华轻车驾熟地吻过尚九熙泛红的耳垂，上下轻颤的喉结，含住胸口一点舔弄，惹得身下人哼出轻浅的鼻音。

衣物一点一点褪去，赤裸的身体交缠在一处，尚九熙伏在何九华身上，把滚烫的脸埋进何九华颈窝，任何九华把他的臀瓣当史莱姆那么来回揉捏。昏昏沉沉中，小腹处感觉到有什么东西顶着自己不舒服，尚九熙猛然惊醒，后知后觉对方大概是硬了，再一垂头看着身下绵软一团肉还是没反应，情欲指数直线下降，又垂头丧气起来。

你给我支楞起来！尚九熙在心里暗骂，甚至想演唱国歌十次，不信这么慷慨激昂的交响乐和铿锵有力的互换都无法让你站起来。小老弟，你愿意作奴隶吗？你不想翻身农奴把歌唱吗？你缩在腐朽的躯壳中就没想过要抗争吗？敌人就在眼前，你应该提枪就上而不是当缩头乌龟！心里的烈火冲腾，应该把你堕落的棺材一齐烧掉，你应该在烈火和热血中得到永生！只可惜他的老二并没有长耳朵，也没办法听见这番激情的思想教育，软软耷拉在那儿，像在嘲讽尚九熙心中无处发泄的无名火，弄得他更加沮丧了。

何九华浑然不觉，他也没少看这些前戏里面的小技巧，看着尚九熙眼圈发红失神的样子觉着时候到了，先给人解决一下再说，手抚上人身下的物件儿撸了几下。尚九熙心如死灰，躺平了任人给手活儿，思绪却已经飘忽到了上帝那边，满眼都是白衣飘飘的天使，宣告自己意念的死亡。

何九华这边给人撸了十来下却一点反应没有，心里也觉着奇怪，但也不怎么敢问，生怕是自己手重了轻了导致没达到效果，就灵活变通，用重一点的力道套弄几下又换轻一点的手劲再来几下，却还是没什么反应。

这就不对劲了？何九华一时也愣住了，刚才尚九熙的反应确实是……该有反应啊，怎么现在撸都撸不动了。他望着尚九熙，尚九熙也看着他，眼里满是绝望，最后沉沉叹了口气自己翻过去，撅着个欠踢的腚痛苦万分地说你直接进来吧，我今儿是硬不起来了。

不是你等会儿……何九华觉得脖子上有点凉，一时摸不着头脑，但他敏而好学，不耻下问，虚心请教说你怎么就硬不起来了。

我也想知道怎么了。尚九熙悲伤地说，明明之前还好好的，今天就是硬不起来，我自己刚才试了一下，感觉跟我当年做英语卷子的时候一样一样的。

怎么呢？何九华聚精会神地问。

不行就是不行。尚九熙语调里已经带上了些哭腔，说我想通了，你干吧，咱俩今晚有一个人爽到了那也是成功了百分之五十，我的牺牲就还有价值。

你说你奶奶个孙子呢。何九华被他弄得也悲壮起来，说我怎么会抛下你不管呢，这好比是战场上你负伤了，我扔下你自己跑了算什么英雄。再说这事儿可以想办法啊，万一是因为紧张的正常反应呢？我再试试，再试试。

话音未落他就又握着尚九熙那物什套弄起来，良久，未果，遂松手，挠头，道，要不切了……

滚蛋！尚九熙怒吼。

你别急你别急。何九华说，我之前好像看过有关于前列腺高潮的一些科普，没准能成功让你的小……大朋友，支楞起来。鲁迅有句话说得好啊，男人这一生最不能碰的两样东西，织毛衣和前列腺高潮，你也试试。

那不是老孟吗……尚九熙说，你这话说得我都不知道从哪里翻，你先告诉我鲁迅什么时候说得这屁话？

那不重要。何九华说，来，上腚，我给你涂点儿高锰酸钾。

这怎么还有化学的事儿？尚九熙哭笑不得。

给你屁屁上抹点儿紫，紫腚行哈哈哈。何九华看着尚九熙的白眼适时捂住了嘴，道，Sorry，我闭嘴。

指节塞进去的时候俩人都沉默了，何九华震惊于内里居然有如此顺滑柔软的感觉，尚九熙则因为被人发现自己事先做了润滑而面红耳赤，一片寂静之间只有指腹磨蹭肠壁发出咕啾咕啾的水声，谁也不敢开口打破这份宁静。

何九华手指不得章法地在尚九熙甬道内戳来戳去，边紧张地盯着尚九熙的屁股，真的，他也从来没有长时间注视着一个人的屁股这么长时间，尚九熙背对着他看不清脸，只剩俩大白馒头似的屁股怼到面前，指头在小穴内进出，退出时带着嫣红穴肉轻轻外翻，还真看得人血脉喷张的。

他的那啥玩意儿怎么就不能争口气呢？何九华无奈，不蒸馒头争口气……得，脑子里净剩馒头了。

他在这儿胡捅，却不知道按到哪儿让身下的人突然浑身僵直着哼了一声，尚九熙不可置信地回身看着何九华，颤着声问你刚才戳哪儿呢？

等会儿，好像有一块儿不怎么平整的地方。何九华摸索着往刚才无意蹭到的地方重重一按，尚九熙又跟着一抖，两人四目一相对，眼里仿佛有泪花：找对地方了！

好啦小鬼。何九华说，我给你masa masa。

前列腺按摩是一件无比繁琐又考验耐心的事情，何九华一丝不苟地按照指南来做，真的化身一位尽职尽责的技师了，看着尚九熙随着按摩皮肤逐渐泛红，腰身越发柔软，何九华露出欣慰的笑容，办不办事儿在这时候已经不重要了，他心里莫名充斥着一种服务社会，充实自我，赠人玫瑰，手留余香的大爱，这好像比性事本身带给他的快乐要高得多。

直到尚九熙红着眼圈软着嗓子喊他进去的时候他才如梦初醒，提枪就上，早就按捺不住的硬物顶入俩馒头中间那条缝里，这次润滑准备充分，方向对得特准，稍稍用一点力，马上一发入魂。何九华怼进去了就直冲着刚才那地儿捣去，迫不及待做起活塞运动。后入的姿势让性器没入更深，顶弄得也越狠，尚九熙四肢都伏在柔软的床铺间，塌下腰咬着嘴唇哼唧几声，随着分身和床褥磨蹭，还真的稍微抬起一点头来。

何九华最先发现这个神奇的变化，惊呼起来，文博儿！你硬了！

啊？真的吗？尚九熙被顶撞地晕晕乎乎，半眯着眼睛低头去瞅，瞬间有些想哭，泪水几乎夺眶而出。真的！是真的！硬起来了！若不是现在二人身体相连，他都很想出门去放个鞭炮，再下楼跑上一圈，最后站在天台山振臂高呼革命胜利了！

只是条件不允许，加之何九华还在他身体里，显然还未完事儿。尚九熙一咬牙，一蹬腿，后穴一紧夹住何九华，回身迷离着小眼睛喊，哥，你别停……

何九华眯着眼睛，俯身去咬他耳朵，叫我什么？

哥。尚九熙说，话音未落又被卷入新一轮欲潮之中了。

落幕时天空已泛鱼肚白，何九华叼着烟看了眼手机，用标准播音腔宣布现在是北京时间四点三十五分，庆祝尚文博与何健同志终于成功完成一次交配行为，特此庆祝，以资鼓励。

尚九熙给人折腾得只能趴在床上闷声哼哼，气若游丝说你拉倒吧，本来上回就该成功后来失败了怪谁心里没点儿……数啊。

这回怪你。何九华说，然后飞快补充道，但是也成功了，事实证明科学的力量还是强大的，它很好解决了你硬不起来这个问题。

我觉着我就是紧张，再要不就是你给我方得。尚九熙打了个哈欠把自己裹进被窝，也无心管人没带套全把千千万万子孙播撒在自己身体里了，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。剩下何九华精神抖擞睡不着了，叹了口气跟着爬进被窝，划开手机打开知乎，想了想搜索了一下“硬不起来”的词条，找了一个回答最多的问题点进去开始打字。

“谢邀，男朋友硬不起来怎么办，我有亲身体会，希望能帮到楼主。”

“操一顿就好。”


End file.
